False Imprisonment
by SoundsLikeTheDevilIsLawling
Summary: In a world without the Heartless, let alone Nobodies, who in their right mind would want to steal the -real- Roxas? AkuRoku. Formerly Untitled.
1. Prologue

Hah. Hahah. Yeah, I know I said I was gonna re-do everything else, but I want to start this, cause it's been in my head forever. I hope this goes over well!

Warning: BL and other yaoi themes. And mature themes in general.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own any of the characters mentioned or any possible Kingdom Hearts related subjects. Or any Disney or Square things.

[*]

_The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, firearms pointing at each other's chests. Then, recognising each other, they slipped their guns beneath their cloaks and set off, side by side, in the same direction. Silence dragged on for what seemed like an eternity between the two, suddenly cut off when one of them spoke._

_"News?", asked the smaller of the two._

_"I would call it good," Axel replied, grin stretching over his lips as he spoke the words. The first started suddenly, leather gloves squeazing around his fist as it tightened._

_"Did you find him?" his tone shook with excitement. The taller of the two shook his head, a lock of bright red hair falling from under his hood. He didn't bother to look to the other to see his posture slacken with defeat._

_"Cheer up, Riku. I never said I caught the kid. But, I did find these." His flicked his wrist as he spoke confidently, a few small papers appearing between his fingers. He offered them out, earning a quick glance before he picked one from his hand._

_It was a picture. A group of teenagers had gathered in front of an old gate, goofy expressions plastered to their faces. He gave the photo a once-over before his attention was captured by one of the boys. His expression appeared the same as the rest, youthful and full of glee. But, this one seemed to have a hint of sorrow behind his grin. Riku squinted, bringing the image closer to him. They had the same eyes._

_"He looks just like him." Riku breathed. "You must know where he is, then?" He nodded. "Axel. Where is he?"Axel glanced up from the pictures that were still in his hand, shrugging at him before responding_

_"I found 'em in Twilight Town. If there's this many pictures of him there, then he's obviously somewhere in Hallow Bastion County." Riku eyed the man, silently agreeing with this thought._

_"What should we do?" He asked, turning to Axel. Axel just shrugged, reaching up to tug the zipper of his cloak down. He made sure they were secure before pulling the jacket closed again._

_"We could get him ourselves. That would be the most logical and quickest way." Axel seemed to hesitate, pausing mid-step. Something in his mind clicked suddenly, pulling his lips into a frown "Actually, nevermind. They're looking for him anyway." Riku stopped and turned to watch him as the other began walking again, catching up in a few long strides. "The Organization's looking for new kids. He's one of them."_

_Riku walked beside him, glaring up from under his hood._

_"You make him sound like a package."_

_"To them, he is." Riku snarled, clearly angered by the words. Axel rolled his eyes. "They're setting out for them in a few days time, we won't have to wait long."_

_Kicking a rock, the smaller bit his lip in thought. "Aren't you going with them?" Axel shook his head._

_"Nah. I have business is Traverse Town that night. Shouldn't take long, though."_

_"Why don't you get him then? Would save us alot of trouble later, as well." The taller stopped and stared at Riku, green eyes catching what little light there was. "What?"_

_"Are you nuts?" His sounded incredulous as he glared at the other, waving his hands to emphasize his point. "If I interferred with them when they were hunting and lived, then we would have no chance of taking them down."_

_Riku frowned, glancing down at the picture in his hands. "I'll think of something then." With a huff, Axel was by his side again._

_"You'd better."_

[*]

Yeah, if you are a nerd and noticed, the first few lines are almost exactly like the beginning for HPDH. Don't kill me please. J.K., please I meant nothing of plagrism.

If you have any thing to say that's not "OMFG U SUCK LOTZ" or things along those lines, then feel free to do so. I expect to have the actual first chapter up by To Write Love on Her Arms day or Valentine's day. As a note, I would love suggestions for titles as chapters go on.

I apologize there's not much to read at the moment, as well. Bear with me, please!

-Thanks!


	2. The First Day

**-Untitled-**

**Author: **_SparklingMidnightRain_

**Rating: **_M for language and obviously mature themes/subjects._

**Warning:**_ Light Shonen-ai/Yaoi and hints of it. Heavier amounts in future chapters. [Pairings: AkuRoku, RiSo, Seiner, maybe hints of XiggyXal, if I get creepy enough. Mwahaha.]_

**Disclaimer:**_ Characters mentioned belong to the Kingdom Hearts franchise, owned by Disney and SquareEnix. I think I'm the only person creepy enough to come up with this plot. Oh, and alot of the dialog belongs to them, too. Well, for now it does. _

**Summary:** _In a world without Heartless, let alone Nobodies, why would anyone want to steal the _real _Roxas?_

**Note:**___I may or may not switch in and out of Roxas' POV here. Depending on where this is going, minor parts may be in third person. Obviously, bits without Roxas in them will be third. _

_On with the weird story... Hoorah. Oh, and I apologize for being a few days late on this. Haha, understatement. Couldn't decide on 1st POV or 3rd. Thanks to bouncyballparty and chickenwuss, who reviewed, and those else who read! You'll find out my strange plot soon enough._

[*]

_The first thing he noticed was that it was cold. It was almost unbearable, though it lasted only a few seconds. He opened his eyes only to feel blinded. When he could see again, he saw that there was only small lights decorating dark outlines of buildings around him. Neon lights were suspended around the towers, and the moon seemed a little too close for comfort to the large castle-like structure that loomed before him. _

_He turned, unaware of what he was doing, and met bright blue eyes, identical to his own. He knew them better than he knew himself. The boy that stood before him was hooded, like he seemed to be, a paniced expression on his shadowed face. His hand raised suddenly, holding a gloved hand out to him, silently beaconing him to follow. Behind him was the blurred figure of a taller man, silver hair billowing from his hood. The one with the platinum hair yelled words he could not hear, casting worried glances towards the direction of the castle. _

_He had this scene memorized. The face his brother wore was burned into his memory from so many times before. Though, he was not expecting what happened next._

_Roxas had twisted his body to look back at the building, surprising himself at his own actions. His vision was blocked by a new sombody, who scooped him from his position and carried him towards Sora and the unnamed man. Lips moved, but Roxas paid no attention to the words as he moved his gaze to meet a pair of the brightest green eyes he had ever seen._

[*]

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?"

"Yeah, that's just wrong."

"Seifer's gone too far this time!"

The moment of silence jerked Roxas out of his daze with a small noise of surprise. He was only half listening when he noticed they were looking at him. The boy at the far end of the small, orange coloured room hopped down from his perch, brows knitted together in a mix of confusion and frustration.

"I mean," his best friend, Hayner Dawn, started, "it's true that stuff's been stolen around town, and we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything..." He grumbled, mostly to himself than to those around him. Roxas' brows raised in confusion, peering over at Olette who was too distracted with what Hayner had to say than to explain the current situation. "So, if he wants to think we did it I can't really blame him. See, that's not what really bugs me..."

Roxas leaned forward, resting his fore arms on his knees and watching Hayner as the boy rounded angrily towards his three friends. "What _really_ bugs me, is that he's going around telling everyone we're the thieves! Now the whole fucking town is treating us like the Klepto Club!" His friend's dark eyes looked darker in rage, flailing his arms around as he spoke. He allowed his gaze to fall on each one of them before he continued. "Have you been ever been this fucking pissed before in your lives? 'Cause I haven't! Nuh-uh. _Never_!"

Olette Swan, the lithe girl next to Roxas, looked around anxiously, a frown creasing her lips in thought. She cast a discomforted glance to Roxas and Pence, clearly put off by their fuming friend's use of the English language. Both Roxas and Pence met her gaze, the former's a little puzzled while the other's thoughtful. Clearing his throat, Roxas hesitantly spoke up.

"We could find the real thieves and show Seifer that it wasn't us. He'll have to stop telling people that we took their stuff."

"That sounds fun." Pence stood and slipped over to the other side of the room, rummaging through the chipped draws of the desk.

"What about the rest of the town?"

"We just find the real thief and prove to Seifer that it wasn't us, that way, we can have him say it wasn't. Like a witness." Roxas nodded, mentally patting himself on the back for making this all up in his head as he spoke.

Pence let out a frustrated groan as he turned and waved a camera over his head. "Shit, someone took our photos!" The other three looked at each other, then back to Pence with confusion.

"Why the hell would someone take our shit?" Hayner asked, crossing his arms across his chest. The larger boy shook his head, obviously fed up with this. "Do you think it was Seifer, trying to get back at us or something?" His fists tightened at his own words, though the action was barely noticable.

With a shrug, Pence ran a hand through his messy hair. "I don't know."

"There's only one way to find out." Olette said suddenly, eyes sparkling with determination as she followed Hayner out the makeshift doorway, who was out of there before she finished her statement. Pence and Roxas trailed behind, the latter looking back at the abandoned camera on the desk.

_His arm extended, offering the other exactly four photos. "I did find these." He said, grin evident in his voice._

The blond's eyes narrowed, fingers pressing against the bridge of his nose as he pushed aside the covering, allowing it to fall behind him.

--WHEE SKIP ALL THE UNIMPORTANT STUFF. --

On their way to find the apparent Disciplinary Commity, the group of friends had been showered in many unpleasant things. Those things being fruit, small bombs that exploded into phrases such as "thieves!" (not as bad as they could have been, but still) and someone had tossed a small t.v. out their window. It landed in front of Hayner and caused no physical damage, though it may have left some mental problems for him to deal with.

Of course, they had to walk around the whole damned town before actually going to their rival group's known hang out spot, the Sandlot. In Twilight Town, that was where most of the fights and Struggle practices were held, so it was natural that Seifer and his gang, always fired up to pick fights with mostly Hayner and Roxas, lingered there. Pence and Olette were never much into physical violence.

With a groan, Roxas followed his friends down the tunnel-like path towards the open lot. When they'd finally made it out, though the trip had only been about thirty seconds long, a small boy with bright yellow eyes had jumped as he laid eyes on them. He jabbed his finger in their direction accusingly and immediately the two standing next to them jumped and turned abruptly.

"Thieves!" A girl with hair the shade of lavender and glaring eyes said in her usual one word statement, pointing at them as well.

The burly boy on the other side raised a fist and sneered at them. "That was low, ya know?" He growled, slouching forward into what could be seen as an offensive stance. Vivi, the first boy, cast a worried glance at the two taller than him, Fuujin and Raijin were their names.

Hayner being Hayner obviously thought he needed some form of retort there, but apparently all he could think of in the moment of pressure was a weak, "Oh yeah?" that made Roxas slap a hand to his forehead and Olette shake her head with Pence.

"Nice comeback there, blondie."

Seifer walked towards them, sinister eyes staying on Hayner as he allowed his lips to stretch into a smirk. Roxas followed his gaze and watched his friend flush angrily from the corner of his eyes, fists clenching into tight balls as he leaned towards the older teen. His eyes gave away every intent to harm him.

The older stopped in front of his three friends and turned, as if scrutinizing the four innocent looking teens. "You can give us back the picture now."

Roxas and Pence looked at each other, then exchanged a look with Olette. Hayner straightened slightly, taken aback by the sudden statement.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, ya know?"

"That was undeniable proof that we totally pwned you lamers." The group snorted and giggled quietly at Seifer's unexpected use of the term, ignoring an extra glare they recieved. "So, what did you do? Burn it?" His eyes lingered on Roxas for a moment, seemingly aiming the question at him. The smirk returned to his face as he broke their gaze as he laughed. "Hah. Not that we need some fuckin' picture to prove you suck."

Fuu picked that time to chime in, "Replay." Seifer's smirk grew.

"Now you're talking." With that the four got into a similar stance that Rai was in before, offensive and ready to fight. Hayner and Roxas did the same, but Pence and Olette got into more defensive poses. After a moment of silence, Seifer spoke up again.

"I guess if you get on your knees, _maybe_ I'll let is slide." Roxas arched a brow. Why would any of them just get on their knees without a cause or reason given to them. He noticed that Seifer was staring straight ahead of him, directly at Hayner again. The blond leaned forward, both brows raising as he noticed his friend's cheeks a deeper shade of red than before. The boy opened his mouth, obviously to bite back but Roxas felt he needed to step forward.

"Look, we would love to give this... photo that was taken back to you or say that we burned whatever disturbing image it was, but..."

"Frankly, we don't have it." Olette finished his thought, stepping forward behind the two boys. Fuu's visible eye rolled.

"Liar."

"But it's true!"

"Why should we believe that, ya know?" Rai straightened from his stance and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Olette a skeptical look.

"Because we don't know what picture it is!" Pence almost yelled, eyes closing in slight irritation.

"If we help you find it, Seifer, we could find the rest of the stolen items, too." Roxas chimed in again, watching the man stare at his friend with a slight predatory gleam in his eye. He half-stepped in front of the other blond, breaking most of the older's sudden and blatant interest in Hayner.

"Where would you suggest we start looking then, huh chickenwuss?" He asked, eyes still on Hayner, though the look in his eyes were gone, aiming the question at him as if he'd asked it.

He looked at Roxas and nodded, his cheeks paling in colour considerably since moments before, in a silent thanks to his friend. "The Tunnels are a good start, I think."

Roxas tuned out by this point, his blue eyes had wanders up the side of the buildings around them to the roofs, where a dark figure stood against the beating sun. He blinked, confused by the figure's sudden appearance. A small paper fluttered off the roof and fell in front of him.

It was a picture.

As he bent to pick it up, he barely noticed the odd look he recieved from Olette as she glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey, Seifer! Is this your photo?" Roxas glanced back up at the figure, who was noticably looking around themselves, searching for something. A realization dawned on him.

"HEY, YOU!" He shouted, loud enough for the person to hear. They turned and jumped, seemingly surprised at being noticed. "Guys, it's the thief!" He heard a curse from the roofs as the figure disappeared from sight.

"How is it the---" Hayner's question was cut off as Roxas turned and threw the photo at him before running towards the exit of the Sandlot. _This has to be the direction he's going._

The blond ran across Twilight Town, glancing up towards the roof tops to catch a glimpse of the cloaked figure. He almost stopped when he thought the word, an image of an identical cloak flashing into his memory. Shaking his head and pushing himself faster, his eyes caught sight of a black spot in the distance. It rounded the corner into the...

Mansion on the outskirts of town.

"Roxas, wait!" He heard Hayner yell after him, his tone desparate.

But Roxas couldn't wait for his friends. Something told him that this man had the missing pictures that they were looking for. He pushed himself forward, almost leaping a nearby skateboard. Obviously this would bring him to the large crack where the figure ran much quicker. His mind was barely working consiously at this point, body forcing itself further towards the creepy, apparently haunted house by the boy's pure adrenaline. He just missed dozens of trees as he bolted through, catching the theif in his line of vision again. Hope blossomed in his chest as he bounded over roots and across the green grass of the woods, to the path leading to the mansion. He knew he was going to catch the man, he just _knew it_!

He'd burst through the woods just as he saw the figure fleeing behind the massive gates before the mansion.

"God fucking damnit, will you stop running!" Roxas leapt forward, slamming himself against the gates in frustration. "Fucking christ... augh!" His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened on the rusting gates. He cried out again, heaving himself forward in a feeble attempt to push them open. A hand fell on his shoulder, holding him still.

"Roxas," Olette hesitated, chewing on her lip when Roxas turned towards her. They stared at each other, the boy obviously aggrivated and the girl worried. "Roxas, c'mon. There's nothing you can do now. Hayner's convincing Seifer to help us."

He only nodded at the girl's words, silently allowing her to pull him away from the gates and back towards Twilight Town. Hayner had resorted to begging Seifer to help them after seeing Roxas and Olette come out of the wooded path. The older leaned down close to the blond for a moment, muttering something inaudible before pulling away with that cocky smirk of his, leaving Hayner's jaw hanging slightly. After the group of teenagers had told the towns people what happened, everyone apologized for treating them so harshly, and basically, everything turned out okay.

Except Roxas still had a sinking feeling in his gut as he declined the invitation back to the Usual Spot, turning to make his way home.

[*]

_Hah, so, yeah. I'm about two, three weeks late on this. Sorry again. So, I'm gonna give myself a couple of weeks for another chapter instead of a week later this time. Oh, and, as a side note because it's not much of a spoiler, the prologue was part of Roxas' dream, as is the first couple of paragraphs in this chapter. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
